


Everybody Needs A Friend

by GuyBuddy



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyBuddy/pseuds/GuyBuddy
Summary: A prequel to " Dramatic Dram in a Steakhouse". How did Courtney and Cody become a couple? It all started with a plate of cookies and a flat tire...
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Cody Anderson/Courtney
Kudos: 6





	Everybody Needs A Friend

Sometimes, Fate could be funny.  
Cody had discovered some odd things about himself on World Tour.  
One, there were fangirls out there who thought he was cute.  
Fate had decided to have a laugh at his expense by introducing Sierra, a creepy fangirl who had terrified Cody up until the last episode.  
Two, he was better than he thought. He had finished 3rd, and that was supposed to be it but he helped Heather stop Alejandro. He never thought he’d go far, never thought he’d have a role to play in a finale..  
Three, he was terrified of Courtney. She had struck him, mocked him, swung a freaking machete at him. After Sierra had chilled out, Courtney had become the most terrifying team member on the Amazons.  
So of course Fate had to be responsible for the fact that the C.I.T. was who answered the door when Cody was just trying to be friendly to his new neighbors.  
“ Hey.” Cody said, trying his best to smile and not look terrified.  
“ Hmmph, what do you want?” Courtney asked in a snooty tone  
“ My mom baked cookies to welcome you guys to the neighborhood.” He stammered out, averting his eyes as he expected a slap.  
“ Thanks.” She took the plate out of his hands and slammed the door.  
Cody stood there in shock for a moment, before thanking his lucky stars and walking home.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It was a week later, on a school day, when Cody was put in a very awkward position.  
His Mother was on a business trip, and his father had left for work before Cody had even woke up. Cody woke up to an empty house, as he usually did.  
Cody had locked the door behind him and was preparing to hop on his bike when he heard a familiar whining sound.  
“ Oh come on!” Ignoring every fiber of his being that was still terrified of the mocha-skinned counselor in training, the tech geek wheeled over to his neighbor’s driveway,  
“ Hey Courtney, what’s wrong?”  
“ What’s wrong, what’s wrong?!” She gestured to the obviously deflated tire of the only car there. “ What’s wrong is I’ve got a flat tire. I can’t believe this, I’m going to be late for school!”  
“ Do you need a lift?” Nervousness brought up a long-buried persona Cody thought was dead, “ The Codemobile’s always got room.”  
She shot Cody a dirty look, but sighed.  
“ Fine.” Cody sat on the bike, and Courtney awkwardly stood on the back as he began to peddle.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
For a month after that incident, Courtney and Cody had no interactions beyond catching glimpses of each other in the hallways.  
It was the day after Halloween when Cody was once again put in another awkward situation.  
Courtney’s house had been TP-ed, her car had been keyed, and she was currently doing her best to keep a strong face up as she began to clean up after the hooligans who had done this.  
Feeling sadness as he had read the horrible things keyed on her car, Cody felt a compulsion to help. So silently, without a word, he began cleaning up with a shocked Courtney.  
She shoved the last bit of paper in a black garbage bag being held open by Cody.  
“ Thank you, Cody.”  
“ You’re welcome. And Courtney” He smiled honestly, “ If you ever need to talk, I’m usually home.” And with that, there was an undeniable shift from fear to friendliness in their relationship.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It was all the news in Star Stalker magazine.  
“ The Break-up of the Decade”  
“ DunGwen is DunDead!”  
Which is currently why Courtney was hiding in her room, having seen all the paparazzi outside her house ready to ambush her and ask her her opinion.  
What was her opinion?  
She didn’t really care about the Goth and the Ogre.  
She sighed, seeing no point in further prolonging the inevitable.  
The camera flashes and the overlapping questions were expected, but what wasn’t was a loud if high pitched voice that called out.  
“ Leave her alone!” Cody came in, ushering Courtney over to a waiting car.  
They each got in the back seat, with the CIT surprised by the two people sitting in the front.  
“ Bridgette? Geoff?”  
“ Hey Court!” Bridgette sounded genuinely happy to see her former Killer Bass teammate.  
“Yeah, since we have a four day weekend, I was going to ask if you wanted to go visit Ontario with me, Geoff, and Bridgette” Cody rubbed the back of his neck. “We can still drop you off someplace away from the paparazzi if you don’t want to come.”  
“No, no” Courtney smiled, “a Road Trip sounds fun.” 'Far away from the paparazzi', she added mentally.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
After a fun 3 day weekend, a tired Courtney and Cody were dropped off on their block.  
“That was nice.” Courtney conceded, smiling.  
“ Yeah, Geoff and Bridgette are a lot of fun to hang around with.”  
“ I didn’t know you were friends with them.”  
“ I’m not, I got in touch with Bridgette over MyFace. Figured you’d probably like to see an old friend.”  
“I needed that.” She added as they walked over to her porch.  
“Everyone needs a break sometimes.”  
“Cody, why are you doing this?”  
“Doing what?” he replied in earnest.  
“Being nice to me? I was horrible to you during World Tour…”  
“We’re not still on World Tour. Besides, you seem like you could use a friend.”  
“Cody…” On a spur of the moment decision, Courtney hugged the tech geek. “ Thank you.” She let go, leaving behind a very surprised Cody with beet red cheeks.  
“ No prob.” The door closed and a very happy tech geek hummed a tune on the way home.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“ I don’t have an anger problem!”  
“Sure you don’t” Cody’s sarcasm was heavy “there’s not 3 seasons of hit reality TV that say different,” Courtney growled.  
“Alright, you’re not wrong...but why should I do something about it?”  
“Well, Buddha says holding onto hate is akin to holding onto burning coal. You don’t hurt the person you hate, you only hurt yourself.”  
“Since when do you quote Buddha?” Her tone was disbelieving.  
“Harold likes to quote stuff like that all the time, said he learned it at Philosopher Steve’s Philosopher Camp.” He explained.  
“So what am I supposed to do; align my chakras?'' she asked sarcastically “Open my third eye?”  
“You have to let go of your anger. You don’t even necessarily have to forgive the other person, but you do have to stop hating them.”  
“And how do I do that?”  
Cody put a finger to his chin and thought.  
“Alright, think about Gwen” Courtney growled and Cody put up his hands in self defense. “Hold on, let me explain. Think about how much you and Gwen got along. She was your friend, and it obviously still hurts you how she betrayed you…”  
“Get to the point.”  
“You have to remember the good with the bad, remember that she’s a person who made a bad mistake.”  
“I suppose I can’t be too mad at her… I fell for that stupid ogre too.” It was Cody who let out an annoyed growl.  
“I guess you and Duncan don’t get along”  
“ I really don’t get what you ever saw in him.” Cody stated plainly “He’s a jerk who tormented Harold in the 1st season, hit on Heather in the 2nd season while he was already in a relationship, and abandoned his girlfriend just because he didn’t want to have to sing in the 3rd season.”Courtney frowned.  
“ He seemed so deep and so free during Island, so I just wanted to have that. Why are you so invested?” Cody sighed.  
“I guess I’m jealous,” he admitted. “He had a relationship with a great girl and cheated on her with her best friend…”  
“Who was your crush?” Courtney added.  
“It wasn’t even just that. Courtney, if I had a girl like you, I’d do everything I could to make her happy, to make sure that this once in a lifetime chance didn’t fall through my fingers because I didn’t try hard enough!” Cody suddenly realized he was almost yelling.  
“Sorry, guess I’ve been holding that in for a while” he rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, while wilting under an oddly amused look from Courtney.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A nervous Cody rapped on the door, and let out a cry of surprise as Courtney opened it wide and pulled him inside.  
“ Are you okay Court? I got your text, what do we need to talk about?” Cody showed his phone screen, with the somewhat ominous message.  
“ Cody, you’ve been a good friend.” Courtney began.  
“ Thanks.” I wanted to thank you, but I have a boyfriend now Cody guessed that’s what she’d say next.  
While it would hurt, as long as it wasn’t Duncan, he could deal with it.  
“ I actually need a date to my cousin Arnold’s wedding, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? Courtney sounded oddly nervous.  
“Sure.” Cody scratched his head. “You okay Courtney? You seem a little off today.”  
“Well, I need a date…” Courtney emphasized the last word.  
“ Yeah, you need me to come with you, I got that.” Cody was oblivious to the question being posed.  
Courtney pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb, muttering angrily.  
“ Courtney?”  
“ Do you…” the rest was nervous mumbling.  
“ I’m sorry, what was that?”  
“ Do you want to be my…” More nervous mumbling.  
“ Still didn’t quite get that.”  
“ Do you want to be my boyfriend?” She finally got out.  
“ Yes!” Cody almost shouted the answer.  
A large giddy grin became nervous.  
“ Was that too much? I’m just really happy.” A shocked Cody was given the first consensual kiss of his life, and he swore there were fireworks going off in his chest.  
“ Actually, I think that was just right.”


End file.
